Another rider
by shadowstar88888
Summary: Another rider is found when Eragon and Arya find the last egg after killing Galbatorix.Why was she trapped? Where is her dragon? What is her history? Note: I'm not good with summaries and this title is not permanent I just can't think of another one.


**Hey internet! I've been thinking about the inheritance cycle lately, and then this story hit me. I don't have it all thought out yet, so I am putting this chapter out there to see if it has some good feedback. Please review to let me know if this story has potential. I won't be posting more until a while later because of as I said above I don't have it all thought out, School/ Marching band camp is starting, I'm in the middle of drivers ed, I need to work on some of my other stories, and finale I need to finish this incredibly hard English summer assignment. But you don't care about my life... On with the story!**

* * *

'thoughts'

"Talking"

_'Mental communication'_

_Flash back_

With Galbotorix's dying breath he uttered the spell that ceased his pain and misery, that ceased his life. Eragon struggled and threw up a shield to protect every one in the room (don't remember who) from the life threatening blast. After the light was gone Eragon lowered the shield and looked around. The entire castle was in rubble.

"Eragon look that hallway still stands." Arya said "It must be where the last egg is."

_'Sapphira do you mind carrying the others back to camp while me Arya look for the last egg?' _Eragon said sheathing his sword.

_'I can't sense any danger... Very well but be careful for traps.'_

_'Don't worry Arya has my back.'_ Eragon said rubbing his dragons snout.

_'Yes but keep in mind you both are battle worn._' Sapphira said taking to the skies.

"Let's go" Eragon said

"Your lucky to have a dragon who cares for you so much."

"Yes but her caring can be tiresome." He said laughing as they walked down the hallway using each other for support along with the walls.

At the end of the hall there was a trap door that led to another dark hallway. Thanks to their elvish eyes they didn't need to summon light. They slowly shuffled down the hall when they came to a huge vault at the end of the hall.

"I sense dark magic protecting it." Arya said closing her eyes. "But I don't think it will harm us, the wards were to protect from blasts and damage not to inflict damage."

"Great I'll unlock the door." Eragon said "Ma'mor."

The door slowly swung open and they entered. It was a dark room but as soon as they took a step into the room torches started to blaze and the room became well lit. The walls were made of gold and silver with various colored dragons, the floor was made of clean cut marble with bits of gold and other jewels in it. On wall wall was a black curtain drawn across.

In the middle of the room was an alter with a plain wooden chest on it sitting on a velvet cushion.

Arya walked forwards and slowly opened the chest. Inside was a emerald dragon egg. Arya picked up and felt the urge to hold on to it and never let it go.

Eragon's mind felt a presence in the room that was faint, he focused on it and realized it wasn't the egg. He walked over the curtain and grabbed it.

"Eragon don't!"

"But there is someone back there." Eragon said pulling his sword.

He quickly threw back the curtain and came face to face to with a giant block of amber that took up the entire wall. It held some sort of magical aura. In the middle of the amber was a shadowed figured.

"There's someone in there." He said putting his hand on the amber. As soon as his hand held contact the amber started to shake and began to melt.

"Oh great we can't take you anywhere." Arya said as they stepped back.

The amber slowly meted and the figure fell from the middle, and the melting stopped.

Eragon hesitantly walked forward and flipped the person over.

"It's a girl." Eragon said "And she's barely alive."

The girl now in his arms looked no more then fifteen. She had brown hair and tanned skin. She looked like eragon did after the Agaeti Blödhren. She had a blue shirt on with a three yellow diagonal stripes starting from her right shoulder to her left hip, black pants, no shoes, and black finger less gloves. On her left hip a blue hilt was in a yellow sheath with a yellow sapphire on the end. She also had a chain around her neck but the pendant if there was one was lost under her shirt.

Her eyes slowly opened and showed brown and silver eyes. She muttered "I'm free." Before falling back into darkness.

"She has a riders sword."

"We should bring her back to camp but just in case here." Eragon said removing the blade and sheath from her belt and handed it to Arya who moved the egg from one hand to the other.

Eragon stood holding the girl in his arms. She wrapped her arms and legs around him like a child does to there parents.

_'Sappira how many do you think you can fly?"_

/\/\/\/ (Time skip that I don't feel like writing about)

"Lady Nausada, Eragon and Arya have arrived but went to the medi-tent shall I fetch them?" A page asked

"No I am able to go to them." She said struggling to stand from battle wounds.

As she entered the tent she saw Eragon and Arya sitting on a cot being healed by elvish.. Arya had an emerald egg in her lap that she stared at intently. For once Eragon wasn't staring at Arya but at a girl on the cot next to theirs.

Nausada cleared her throat making Eragon jump and Arya blink and look up.

"Lady Nasuada, Galbatorix has been vanquished." Eragon said "And we recovered the finale egg."

"Excellent."

"But..."

"What is it?"

"We found this girl in the room encased by amber. She has of yet awoken."

"Hmm."

"But the strangest part is that she had this." Eragon said pulling out her sword.

Nasuada took the sword in one hand and the sheath in the other. She pulled and the sword was now free. It had a lilac hilt with yellow sapphire on the end, the blade was the same color as the sapphire and the sheath, on the base of the blade a thunderbolt was carved in black. It was a hand in half sword like Eragon's except it smaller, it looked like a gladius but was as long as any hand and half blade, and the guard was a hand and half but didn't flare out as far.

"It's a rider's sword... Maybe she took it." Nausada said in awe a she looked at the elvish blade

"No she has the gedwey ignasia." Eragon said lifting her right hand.

"Then where is her dragon."

"I think that she was captured by Galbatorix and it was either killed or separated."

"It's late we should wait for her to wake up before we continue with this matter."

"I'll stay here and watch her." Eragon said yawning.

"Lady Nausada may I hold on to the egg for tonight?" Arya asked as she left for her tent.

"Very well just don't lose it again." Nausada laughed.

_'Well if she hadn't the first time me or Eragon wouldn't be here.'_ Sapphira said grooming herself

"I was joking Sapphira."

_'You humans are strange.'_

"Thank you Nasuada, good night."

"Good night."

/\/\/\/ (Another time skip that I can't come up with empty filler for.)

? POV:

I looked around and saw I was in a dark forest clearing. 'Why can't I remember any thing? Where am I?'

It soon started raining and lightning. I looked down to see I wasn't getting wet. 'This must me a dream.'

Then I heard a loud noise, but it didn't come from the storm. In the distance was a dragon struggling with something unseen in another clearing a good distant away.

He was to far off to see anything in particular except by his size he looked young but was still large enough to at least ride. He was roaring and breathing fire as he struggled to get free.

_'Kaya!'_ He cried out

My heart sank 'Is that my name?'

I tried to move but was being held down. I tried to call to him but my mouth was molded shut. Tears were streaming down my face as I heard is sorrowful bellowing.

_"Kaya you have to wake up! You have to find me!" _He yelled as he breathed more fire _'You have to find me! You must remember!'_

The floor fell from underneath me and I went spiraling down. As I heard his last words echoing around me.

I bolted up right in a cot and looked around. There were more cots filled with injured and sick men around me with elves and humans running around tending to them. I felt a hand on my shoulder and jerked to the person.

He was tall and had brown hair and brown eyes. He looked human with elf features, and was wearing an elvish attire. At his feet was an armor that looked like it was strait out of battle and a blue sheath with a matching blade.

I started struggling but his hand held fast and kept me down.

"Eka aí fricai un Shur'tugal."

I didn't understand what he was saying but I felt my body relax. I tried talking but my voice was messed up from not being use and being dry.

"Hold on let me get you some thing to drink." He said picking up a water skin.

I took a long drink and I could feel my throat clearing. "Who- Who are you?"

"My name is Eragon. Like I said before I am a dragon rider and a friend for now. What is your name."

"Kaya... I think. Where am I?"

"You are with the Varden. If you don't mind my asking why were you in Galbatorix's castle?"

"I can't remember. I can't remember any thing." I said looking down. I looked over at a mirror and picked it up and looked at it strangely.

"What wrong?"

"I don't remember looking like this."

"You don't remember a lot of things though."

"Listen I know I may sound crazy but... I had this dream. I was in this forest and it was raining. I saw this dragon. But it felt more like a vision. He called out my name like he knew me, and I felt like I knew him."

"Did you see what he looked like?"

"No just an out line. He kept saying for me to find him, and to remember."

"Hmmm."

"It's ok if you don't believe me. But I have this feeling like he's out there, I feel almost drawn to him." I said looking down at my hands and noticing a silver thing on my right palm.

I looked closer at it when Eragon said "I believe you. That mark on your palm we all get that when we come in contact with our dragon. We also use it to channel our magic."

"Wait that means I'm a dragon rider, cool!" I said smiling

"Ya but I don't think that you should use magic yet, until you get your memories back."

"Ok... Will you help me find him? I don't know who to trust and I figure that you haven't killed me yet so that's a good sign."

"Sure we haven't been to a couple of Galbatorix's other fortresses so maybe your dragon is there. But first we need to see if you remember how to fight." He said standing, and then offering a hand to me.


End file.
